minevivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions commands
Are you new to factions, or need a refresher? Here's a list of commands for you to use. You might not have access to some commands - they might be for donator ranks only. Commands */f help, h, ? number: brings up a few pages of information on the plugin and commands */f l, list: lists all factions */f f, faction: displays information about your current faction */f p, power playername: displays faction information about a certain player */f join factionname: allows you to join a faction - you need to be invited first though. */f leave: leave your current faction. */f home: teleport to your faction's home. You can't do this if an enemy is within 30 blocks of you. */f map: shows a map of nearby claimed land. */f create name: creates a new faction. You need to pay $1000. */f name name: renames your faction. */f desc description: gives your faction a description. e.g. "We are the best!" or something like that. */f sethome: sets the home that faction members will go to when they use /f home. */f open: sets your faction to open. (allows anyone to join it with /f join name) */f inv playername: invites a player. Type the player's name exactly as it is. */f kick playername: removes a player from your faction. */f title playername: gives a member of your faction a title. e.g. "Leader", "Recruit", "Trusted" */f promote playername: gives a member of your faction a higher rank. guest > member > officer > leader */f demote playername: gives a member of your faction a lower rank. */f officer playername: makes a member of your faction an officer (more faction commands for him/her). */f leader playername: makes a member of your faction the leader. Be careful with who you make a leader, you will lose leadership of the faction! */f money: list commands for managing faction money */f money d amount: deposits money to faction */f money w amount: withdraws money from faction */f money b: views faction's money balance */f sc: see the chunk you are standing on. This may cause a lag spike. */f claim: claim the land you are standing on. Use /f f to find out how much this will cost (it varies). */f unclaim: unclaim the land you are standing on. */f autoclaim: automatically claim land as you walk. Type this command again to turn it off. */f unclaimall: unclaims all your land. This may annoy your faction members, use sparingly. */f access: views commands for faction access /f access v: views access information for the land you are standing on. */f access p playername: gives access of the land you are standing on to a player. Useful if you are sharing a base with someone. */f access f factionname: gives access of the land you are standing on to a faction. Useful if you share a base with an ally. */f ally faction: become allies with a faction. Both factions must type this command. You cannot kill one another. */f truce faction: truce another faction. Both factions must type this command. More limited than ally, but you cannot kill one another. */f enemy faction: become enemies with another faction. Only one faction must type this command. You can kill enemies in their claimed land. */f neutral faction: remove all relationships with another faction. e.g. ally, truce, enemy */f disband: removes your faction. */f c public: Enter the public chat channel to talk to everyone. */f c faction':' Enter the faction chat channel to talk to your faction. */f c ally: Enter the ally chat channel to talk to your allies. */f c truce: Enter the truce chat channel to talk to your truces and allies.